Tao Ren meets Edward Elric
by x se
Summary: Legendary shaman, Tao Ren, meets hero of the people, Edward Elric. They share a very important conversation. (One-Shot)


_**Tao Ren meets Edward Elric

* * *

**_

**Summary:** Legendary shaman, Tao Ren, meets hero of the people, Edward Elric. They share a very important conversation. (One-Shot)

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Written By:** Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or Shaman King.

* * *

Tao Ren, great shaman warrior and heir to the Tao family, had stumbled across a busy city called "Central", with nothing but his shaman tournament clothes, a suitcase with his kwan dao in multiple pieces, and a memorial tablet holding his spirit ally, Bason. While he thought the name was stupid, when he learned of the milk bar, the temptation was too great to pass up.

However, when he learned more about the city, he felt like vomiting. A sick military place, who simply do what they "believe" is right, even when it means murder. He stopped at a library and looked up some information, out of sheer curiosity. He learned of Ishbal, and the Ishbal Massacre.

And now he stands before the main building of the army, his kwan dao poised and ready, Oversoul charged. And guarding this building was a young man wearing a red coat, by the name of Edward Elric.

"Stand aside!" yelled Ren angrily, glaring at Ed. "This is an army of evil! I cannot allow it to continue doing what it does!"

"Hey, hold on a second here…" stammered Ed, holding up his hands. "I don't agree with what they do either, but I still am part of the army. How about I take you down to the mess hall and talk over some hot cocoa, eh?"

Ren glared at Ed, but lowered his Kwan dao and picked up his suitcase. He unscrewed the blade and the three-piece handle, and put it inside the suitcase. He walked over to Ed, and looked sharply at him.

"Well?" spat Ren angrily. Ed noticed that like himself, Ren had golden eyes. With a grin, the Elric led Ren into the building and into a cafeteria. He told Ren to sit at an empty table, and Ren did so. A few minutes later, Ed came back with two warm mugs of hot chocolate and two pieces of cake.

"Alright then, look, although you and I might not agree with the military…" started Ed. "remember, they're just going with their beliefs. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Hmmm…" said Ren softly, thinking of his family, Faust, the X-LAWS, Hao, and lastly, himself. "Yes. More then you might think actually. I apologize for my actions. I do not regret wanting to though…"

"Hey shrimp! Who's your friend? Shrimp number two?" called a blonde man, named Havoc, with a cigarette in his mouth as he walked away laughing.

"Who are you calling a midget so tiny he wouldn't be seen by five year olds?" yelled Ed angrily. He glanced at Ren and looked at him strangely. "Hey, why aren't you mad? He called you short too. And no offense, but between you and me, ya kinda are…"

"Hmph…" said Ren arrogantly, crossing his arms. "Petty insults. And besides, I drink more then three glasses of milk every day."

"Well I drink a lot of milk too but I don't get any taller!" exclaimed Ed. Ren shook his head and chuckled.

"Ah, but my bones are as strong as any metal. I have learned this through experiences. I blunt blade couldn't cut through my arm." Said Ren thoughtfully, remembering the experience. "Yet it sliced a woman into pieces. Strange…"

"So… I have strong bones…?" said Ed in wonder. He had never looked at it that way, because of his automail parts.

"Most likely, especially if you drink milk excessively to get tall. I simply enjoy it. And peaches…" Ren added as he finished his cake and took a sip of cocoa.

"Which means…" Ed grinned. "I am stronger then all of them? All those who mock me!"

"Who knows?" asked Ren, as he ate Ed's piece of cake while the latter laughed maliciously. Then Ed glanced down and glared at Ren.

"Hey! That was mine!" roared Ed angrily.

"Feh. I was hungry." Replied Ren as he stood up and walked away, leaving a fuming alchemist. A suit of armor, inhabited by the soul of Alphonse Elric, walked up to Ed.

"Nii-san, who was that?" questioned Al worriedly, hoping Ed wasn't being blackmailed again. Although Winry had only wanted Ed to take of his shirt and pose, Ed got really mad when he was blackmailed.

"Just some short, arrogant, jerk…" muttered Ed angrily.

"But nii-san, with that point on his head, he looks taller then you."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**The End**

**Read and Review!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
